Redencion
by Chi002
Summary: Han pasado 5 meses desde el final de la guerra y el Trio de Oro vuelve a terminar su ultimo año, pero las serpientes no piensan ponerles el camino facil, especialmente el principe de ellas
1. Prólogo

El barullo de gente y el humo de la locomotora la llenó de calidez como hacía meses que no le sucedía. Miró a todos lados buscando algo, ¿el qué? No lo sabía, solo era un algo, tal ves que fuera el ultimo año de escuela, o fuera la ultima vez que abordaría la locomotora, pues no pensaba volver para las navidades, pasaría hasta el ultimo momento en el castillo, ese maravilloso lugar, lleno de magia, lleno de ilusiones. Se obligó a despertar y observar hasta el último detalle de aquel andén, de la locomotora y de la gente en general, quería recordar todo, no olvidar nada.

-Si sigues así el tren va a partir sin ti- su novio habló a su oído haciéndola regresar al mundo real.

-Lo dudo sinceramente, pues notarían que falta un estudiante, recuerda que es mágico por lo que tiene el recuento completo del alumnado a abordar, es como cuando vamos a Hogsmade y….

-Si, si, no importa solo no vueles- la interrumpió el muchacho, ella solo asintió y lo siguió ya que estaba abordando el tren sin ella.

-Ojala se pudiera, ahora entiendo a los pájaros cuando se les acerca la gente y vuelan - farfulló mientras lo alcanzaba y le propinaba un pequeño golpe de el brazo como reprimenda en forma juguetona.

-Auch- se quejó el joven- Hermione que quejona- le dijo en tono de reproche, la tomó de la mano y la guio hacia el cubículo al cual estaban ingresando sus amigos, ella solo suspiró el no entendía de humor negro, acido o lo que fuera que hubiese desarrollado desde hacía un tiempo, mas precisamente desde que la guerra terminó.

Al entrar se formó un nudo en su garganta, verlos allí sentados como en primer año cuando no tenían ninguna preocupación cuando no había peligro y hoy allí se sintió como en aquel momento cuando los vio por primera vez, se sintió a salvo y emocionada, pero también se sintió feliz y agradecida de poder tenerlos allí con ella, que la mirasen y le sonrieran. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de correr y abrazar a Harry y a Ginny, de besar a Ron y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Tomó asiento y solo abrazó a Ron.

-¿Estas bien Hermione?- Preguntó el moreno con un poco de preocupación.

-Claro Harry, solo que me estaba dando un momento para admirar las pequeñas cosas que nos hacen felices- contesto con un sonrisa que iluminó la cara de su casi hermano con otra sonrisa.

Un pequeño tirón les avisó que el tren estaba empezando a moverse hacía su ultima ida como estudiantes. Habló con su novio y consiguió que le dejase el lado de la ventana para poder admirar el paisaje, estaba un poco melancólica pero ¿quién no lo estaría si fuese su último año en una escuela de magia?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Habían pasado un rato desde que habían comenzado la marcha y ya era hora de que cumpliera con su tarea, así que procedió a cambiarse para ir al vagón de prefectos para repartir las rondas, ella junto al otro premio anual, no sabía quien era pero estaba muy emocionada por conocerlo o conocerla, fuera como fuera se encargaría de que ambos trabajaran juntos, con dos grandes cerebros trabajando juntos tendría que ser mas fácil ese año, tenía alrededor de cinco o seis candidatos en mente, pero no quiso ponerse a pensar demasiado en ello, después de todo dejaría que fuese una sorpresa. Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su rostro cuando tomó el ultimo accesorio de su uniforme, aquello que le daba el titulo de premio anual, una boina con el escudo del colegio, era hermosa; negra con el borde rojo y el escudo resplandeciente en uno de sus lados, la llevaría con tanto orgullo que no podría borrar la sonrisa mientras durase el año.

-Que fea, ¿no me digas que de verdad te la vas a poner?-Adiós sonrisa, su novio tenia el don de la inoportunidad, ella muy en el fondo quería creer eso o que simplemente disfrutaba de arruinar sus momentos de ensoñaciones.

-Por supuesto que si Ron, es muy bonita y creo que me la he ganado después de tantos años de esfuerzo.

-Pero no se la he viso puesta a ningún estudiante nunca- replico como si fuese ella la que no entendiera la obviedad de la situación.

-Claro que la han llevado puesta en el primer banquete y el último, es obligación, además tu no llevas el gorro de punta todos los días, ¿o si? Yo estoy orgullosa de ella y la voy a llevar puesta como corresponde- contesto de forma muy digna y casi ofendida la muchacha.

-No te enojes Hermione- pidió la menor de los Weasley- ya sabes como es- dijo esto ultimo refiriéndose a su hermano.

-Hey, como….

Así los dejó ella mientras salía con un leve "nos vemos", el cual solo Harry contesto, puesto que los otros dos estaban muy ocupados peleando. Ellos siempre peleaban quizás fuese algo en la sangre, ella sentía a Harry como un hermano y aun así nunca peleaban, simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió. Aun sentía una enorme felicidad al recordar cuando recibió la carta anunciando que sería el nuevo premio anual. Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde el final de la guerra y aunque los primeros tres los pasaron declarando en los juicios los últimos dos fueron bastante relajantes, exceptuando a Ron que estaba depresivo por la perdida de su hermano, bueno, todos lo estaban, pero era comprensible Fred era la mitad del alma y George la otra mitad de la familia y con su partida todos estaban tristes; especialmente George que hasta hoy no había vuelto a hacer una broma. Pero aun así ella y Ron eran felices, intentaba entender el dolor por el que estaba pasando y acompañarlo. Al llegar al vagón se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, bueno.. Aun faltaban treinta minutos para que comenzara la reunión, así que tomó asiento y comenzó a hacer lo que había estado realizando desde que subió al tren, mirar, mirar todo y grabarlo como en piedra en su mente.

Solo habrían pasado dos o tres minutos, no mas, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver una boina con el escudo del colegio, el otro premio, a la joven le dio brinco el corazón al verla, pero en cuanto bajo un poco su vista y vio el rostro del dueño quedó completamente en blanco, Draco Malfoy, desde que la guerra terminó lo volvió a ver una sola vez y fue en el juicio en contra de su familia.

El joven le devolvió la mirada, hacia 4 meses que no la veía en persona, pero si en los diarios, continuamente, aunque solo eran comentarios, infundados lo más probable y noticias de que hacía en su vida general, ella era una heroína después de todo, y a ella le debía su vida y la libertad de su familia.

-Hola Granger- fue lo único que pudo decir, no sabía bien como proceder.

Ponerse en la posición de antes sería completamente desventajoso ya que el ministerio lo vigilaba, y tampoco podía ponerse a charlar como si fueran normales, su relación nunca fue normal, jamás.

-Hola Malfoy- contestó la joven dubitativa, se le notaba la incomodidad en el rostro.

No quiso importunarla y tampoco sabía como comportarse, así que opto por lo más fácil, se sentó a una distancia prudente de la joven, ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno muy incomodo.

-Hola mundo…- se abrió la puerta e ingresó uno de los prefectos- Draco, no me esperaste, que cruel de tu parte- dijo mientras se acercaba al nombrado y se recostaba sobre el respaldo del sillón haciendo morritos, hiso una pausa y reparó en la otra persona- Hola Granger, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- saludó a la aludida con una radiante sonrisa.

-Ehh.. Hola Nott, bien gracias me fui de viaje con mis padres, ¿qué tal las tuyas?- contesto un poco contrariada, la verdad era que de los Slytherins de su año con los dos que mas había hablado eran Malfoy y Nott, el primero en situaciones de gritos e insultos y el segundo en la biblioteca generalmente sobre trivialidades o las materias del día, el resto solo miradas de odio mutuas. La verdad era que el muchacho parecía ser el único amable, o al menos era el único que no la había mirado mal desde el principio como el resto a los cuales ni siquiera les había dado motivos para que la insultaran, solo la estúpida cuestión de la sangre.

-Bien, vagando de abogados en abogados, juicio tras juicio, perdiendo, digo, repartiendo mi fortuna a unos y otros, tu sabes vida de marginado social- contesto como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Draco soltó aire por la boca en un triste intento de carcajada.

-No olvides el deleite de escuchar a nuestras madres quejarse con nuestros padres y su mala fortuna las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana los 30 días del mes.

-Y eso que tú no tienes una hermana que la acompaña.

¿Humor negro e irónico? En ellos…

-Mi más sincero pésame- contestó el albino volviendo a su cara de poker natural y sacando a la chica de la deliberación de su pequeño descubrimiento- no molestes a Granger, recuerda que somos peste ahora, y para variar, seguimos estando en polos opuestos, ella es una heroína.

-No me molestan- habló precipitadamente, los otros dos la miraron por lo repentino y apurado que sonó su contestación- Es decir… lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por aquello, digo, la verdad…- carajo se estaba abatatando delante de las dos serpientes- las circunstancias nos pusieron en lugares opuestos, pero podemos volver a comenzar desde cero, además el héroe es Harry yo no. En todo caso, bienvenidos a mi mundo- okey, esa broma no era necesaria, para nada, ¿desde cuando hacía bromas de ese estilo?, las hacia, pero no de algo que específicamente le hubiera dicho Malfoy, y ¿por qué se había justificado tanto?

Allí, en el vagón, con solo esas tres personas de testigo, sucedió aquello que nadie jamás hubiera pensado ni en sus más locos sueños. El príncipe de las serpientes la observo y ladeó una de las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa.

-Y bueno, tendrás que pasarnos un manual de instrucciones Granger- le dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Uff, es muy extenso, te advierto. Es mas estoy trabajando en la versión mejorada "Como ser un marginado social 2.0"- aquel titulo lo presento como si de verdad estuviese hablando de un gran libro.

Nott fue quien rompió esa bruma pseudo agradable con una carcajada sincera.

-Draco, esta chica es genial- hablo entre risas sentándose en una posición media entre los premios anuales.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella entraron otros prefectos charlando muy animadamente, pero en cuanto vieron a los Slytherins se dirigieron hacia otro lado y procedieron a saludar Hermione y comenzar a hablar con ella.

Indudablemente los habían ignorado a ambos, a él la verdad no le interesaba, ya se había preparado para aquello, pero para Theodore no era igual, sabía que lo disimularía bajo una fachada tranquila y una sonrisa consoladora, pero aun así le era doloroso, el joven siempre había sido agradable y jamás había tenido una pelea con nadie, el ser juzgado por ser hijo de un mortífago no era justo, ni siquiera llevaba como él la marca, estaba limpio. Una sonrisa irónica sonó en su mente, había cambiado, muchas cosas le habían dejado de importar y disfrutaba comenzado a prestar atención a otras, como la empresa familiar, sus padres, etc. ¿Se podía llegar a cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Si, probablemente si, aunque su cambio se dio hacía ya mucho tiempo, desde que la conoció (dirigió una rápida mirada a la heroína del mundo mágico), desde que peleó con ella la primera vez, tal vez fue desde ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que la sangre no era importante, de que el poder no era importante, de que el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo no era importante, pero fue mucho mas fácil echarle sus frustraciones a la muchacha en vez de enfrentar la realidad y a su padre. Fue mas fácil seguir como si nada, pero ¿de qué sirvió? De nada, sirvió para verla siendo torturada por su tía en la sala de estar de su casa, sirvió para sentirse el ser mas miserable y patético de la tierra, patético, esa era la palabra, ¿de qué servía el dinero, el poder y la pureza de la sangre si no podía siquiera defender a la bruja mas inteligente y fuerte que había conocido? Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero era la triste verdad. Como fue que permitió ser arrastrado junto con su madre a aquel infierno, como fue que pudo acostumbrase a dormir con gritos y clemencia de los torturados resonando por los pasillos de la mansión, a que la muerte le pasara con indiferencia, el dejar de sentir nauseas al ver como una persona era devorada por una serpiente, tal vez se había vuelto insensible o simplemente se hubiera resignado a aceptar la realidad, fuese como fuese este año tendría que volver a comenzar, tendría que nuevamente ganarse su lugar, su único merito de verdad, en cuarto año se había ganado su lugar como príncipe de las serpientes enfrentado a un joven de ultimo año y ganando, este año sería igual, volverían a enfrentarlo y debería ganar, demostrar que seguía siendo el mas fuerte.

-Hey- lo interrumpió Nott- se la ve incomoda ¿no crees?- habló mientras se sentaba mas cerca de él y señalaba con una discreta inclinación de cabeza a Granger.

La observó.

-Hay Mione deberías de estar muy emocionada, ¡eres la sensación entre las chicas!- hablaba la otra prefecta de Griffindor muy emocionada- aunque aun llevas los cabellos al viento, ¿por qué no dejas que te los acomode?

-No Lavander, gracias- de verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, para nada. Nunca se llevaron bien, era le ex su novio y era completamente falsa, al igual que todos los otros que en ese momento la atosigaban de preguntas y comentarios, cuando en los últimos 6 años jamás le dirigieron la palabra aunque fuese absolutamente necesario. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención y ahora ya podía decirse que en este preciso momento entendió más que nunca a Harry.

Incomoda era poco, se la veía aterrada de tener a todos a su alrededor, de verdad que esa chica no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantas atenciones, en otras circunstancias él seria el centro de atención (como antes), hablaría con todos (como antes) y todos le serian falsos, cada quien por su propias razones pero reirían con él (como antes). Fuese como fuese el pasado se había ido, y como le había dicho a sus padres esta vez iba a hacer las cosas a su manera.

-Granger, haber si dejas de hacer sociales o el manual no nos va a servir de nada- dijo con una pseudo sonrisa- y ponte al día así vamos a hacer las rondas.

¿La había salvado?

¿Draco Malfoy había rescatado a Hermione Granger de una situación incomoda?

Por suerte nadie pareció darse cuenta de aquello pues lo observaron como les hubieran insultado a la madre. Sin mas demoras y agradeciendo mentalmente al albino se aclaró la garganta y los puso a todos en orden.

Se dispusieron las parejas para las rondas y comenzaron nomas. Durante el resto del viaje se sintió extraña, pues quería regresar con Ron, Harry y Ginny, para disfrutar de los que quedaba del viaje, pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía necesidad de contarles que había sucedido en el vagón de prefectos, reprimió una risa, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre guardar secretos con Malfoy.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Al llegar a destino Hermione comenzó a buscar a Malfoy pues ambos habían quedado en llevar a los nuevos estudiantes a las barcas y Nott llevaría a los de primer año del año pasado. Eso iba a ser un desastre, había el doble de estudiante para primero y séptimo año, ya que en ambos cursos había recursantes, no sabía como habría hecho Minerva pero esperaba poder ponerse al corriente ni bien llegara.

-¡Hermione!- escuchó a Ron llamándola, lo que le faltaba ponerse a discutir con él.

-¿Que sucede Ron? Estoy un poco apurada- lo apresuró mejor apurar el tramite que ya se veía venir, seguramente se ofendería cuando le dijera que se fueran sin ella.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Acaso estas loca?- esto último casi lo grito.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estas hablando?

-De que vas a llevar a los nuevos estudiantes con Malfoy, perdiste la cabeza, es un asesino, un mortífago, te puede hacer daño, como es que….

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- lo cortó en medio de la oración.

-Lavander, justo pasó a saludar y nos contó. Hasta ella se da cuenta de que es una mala idea.

Lavander…

Lavander…

Ese nombre la tenía harta, desde que habían empezado a salir Lavander siempre había estado presente entre ellos, y la verdad es que ya estaba cansada, y para empeorar al mirar por la ventanilla vio a Malfoy comenzando a juntar a los alumnos. ¡Lo que le faltaba empezar su año como premio anual y fallando en su primer tarea! Ni hablar eso no iba a pasar ni en ese mundo ni en ningún otro.

-Mira Ron, no sé que tipo de delirio persecutorio tengas ahora dando vueltas por tu cabeza o con que porquerías te habrá envenenado tu rubia amiga, pero sea lo que sea me lo dices en la cena, súbete a un carro y ve a Hogwarts que yo estoy ocupada- y sin darle tiempo a replicas se fue directo a donde el otro permio anual estaba terminando de juntar a los niños.

Al llegar se excusó y lo ayudó a terminar de ordenarlo, justo cuando Nott legaba con los otros niños. Así el prefecto pasó en los botes primero con los que volverían a recursar primer año, mientras los premios se quedaron esperando a que volvieran, para mandar a los nuevos.

El ambiente no era tenso ni nada por el estilo, ambos estaban con los niños pero no se sentían incomodos con la presencia del otro, tal vez fuese que no estaban solos aunque se sentían que así era, fuese como fuese Draco decidió que no llegaría a Hogwarts sin antes dejar atrás todo aquello que quería olvidar.

-Lo lamento- lo dijo tan bajito que la castaña creyó que algo salió de la boca de su compañero o tal vez fue el viento, esta vez se giró hacía ella y un poco mas fuerte, lo suficiente para que ellos dos escucharan solamente y repitió- lo siento.

-¿Qué?- sus ojos se abrieron bastante y una mueca de asombro se pintó en su cara.

-Que lo lamento. Lamento todas las cosas malas que te dije y que te hice durante tantos años. Lamento haberme burlado de ti, lamento haberte hecho la vida imposible, lamento haberte molestado durante tanto tiempo, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por una guerra que no era tuya, que hayas tenido que huir, que hayas sido torturada y lamento no haber podido hacer nada en ese momento, lamento haber sido tan inútil- para esa altura el ritmo con que decía las palabras había aumentado y ya hablaba sin siquiera tomar aire.

-¡Ya basta! Detente- un impulso sin pensar, fue eso lo que la llevó a tomarlo de la manga de la capa y tirar para que se detuviera, no quería seguir escuchando eso, pues ella hace mucho tiempo lo había perdonado- ya te perdone, hace meses, lo sabes. Yo también me he portado mal contigo y también lo lamento.

-No, tú no tienes nada que perdonar, yo… créeme que en ese momento debí de hacer algo Granger, no quedarme como tonto allí.

-Lo hiciste.

-No, fue mi madre yo no hice nada.

-Si lo hiciste, casi no se nota.

-Debió de ser algo mejor que eso- se recriminó muy duramente.

-¡Draco basta!

Eso fue algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, que ella lo llamase por su nombre y le sacudiese el brazo que tenía aferrado para que se calmase. El silencio los invadió y ambos observaron como los niños los miraban asombrados y con sus grandes y redondos ojos bien abiertos. Los niños los conocían a ambos, a ella la miraban con admiración y a él con miedo era un mortífago después de todo.

-Suéltame Granger- se quejó zafándose de su agarre- Y ustedes que ven ¡parásitos!- les gritó haciendo que mas que uno en ese momento desease no entrar en la misma casa que el aquel ser tenebroso.

-Malfoy, no seas cruel- recriminó casi automáticamente, ¡era increíble! En un momento se estaba disculpando y mostrando casi culpa y al otro volvía a ser el sujeto cruel y pedante que tanto detestaba.

-Bueno pero que no miren como si fuéramos un espectáculo o algo parecido. Ahora fórmense bien que vuelven las barcas- les ordenó con tono autoritario ya que las barcas estaban a pocos metros de la orilla.

Una vez se acercó Hagrid se presentó con los niños y los fue ayudando a subir a las barcas.

-Hola Hermione- saludo amablemente- este año son menos ¿por qué no suben ustedes dos a una barca, así se ahorran el tener que volver hasta las carretas?

-Hola Hagrid, claro- volteó a ver a Malfoy, el cual estaba apurando a los niños para que subieran mas rápido- Malfoy- lo llamó- ¿no tienes nada que decirle a Hagrid?

El aludido la miró como si en su lugar hubiera un hipogrifo bailando vals con una momia, pero al instante cambió a su común cara de desprecio.

-Tienes la capa mojada en la parte baja, cámbiatela- sin mas se dirigió hacía la barca que quedaba bacía para ellos- apúrate granger no tengo intenciones de pasarme toda la noche esperando.

Indignación, esa era la palabra, estaba indignada ¿Cómo podía ser tan maleducado? Debería de haberse disculpado con Hagrid como lo hiso con ella, no mostrarse tan altanero y ofendido. Era exasperante, de verdad que lo era, se acercó de muy mala gana y él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir. ¡Peor!, era de lo peor, como podía ser tan sínico, lo ignoró e intentó subir por si sola logrando meter la pata, en el sentido mas literal, en el agua. Escucho la risita del platinado el cual al ser más alto subió sin problema alguno.

-No deberías ser tan terca- habló una vez que ya estaban comenzando a moverse.

-Prefiero ser terca a sínica y falsa- contesto viendo como el semigigante guiaba la flota.

-¿Cínico y falso? Se supone que me tengo que dar por aludido ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí y quita esa mueca socarrona de tu cara Malfoy ¿cómo pudiste tratar así a Hagrid cuando hacia dos minutos me estabas pidiendo perdón por tu comportamiento?

-Porque a él no tengo que pedirle disculpas por nada, ni a él ni a ninguno de tus amigos. Todos han hecho méritos y se han ganado mi bronca a pulso- repuso sin mas.

-Entonces porque te disculpas conmigo, si yo he llegado hasta golpearte- bien, ahora si que estaba confundida.

-Porque contigo fui yo quien empezó, y fui yo quien dio el primer paso equivocado y aun así las primeras cinco veces intentaste razonar, lo que no funciono pero de igual forma hiciste el intento. Por eso creo que eres la única con quien debo disculparme, pero nada más. No es como que fuésemos a ser amigos ni nada por el estilo- concluyó con su tan razonable teoría.

-Eso no tiene fundamento para nada…- decidió quedarse callada, él estaba dando un gran paso y ella lo estaba atosigando, después de todo él se estaba disculpando con ella, así que ¿por qué no aceptarla y dejar las cosas como estaban por la paz? Después de todo ya le había demostrado que no era una mala persona- pero esta bien, dejemos las cosas acá. Te disculpo y te pido perdón también por todas las veces que te trate mal y por aquella vez que te golpee- esto ultimo lo dijo un poquito mas bajo que el resto, después de todo la verdad es que en ese momento no se sentía muy orgullosa de su comportamiento- Te propongo que al menos ambos empecemos de cero o al menos lo intentemos, ¿qué me dices?- dijo con una sonrisa sincera estirándole la mano.

El joven ladeo la boca en una mueca y tomo la mano de la joven- lo voy a intentar, pero que te quede claro que esto nos abarca solo a ambos. Un placer Draco Malfoy, señorita…

-Hermione Granger- contesto ella sonriendo un poco más y terminando el saludo cordial.

El resto del camino lo pasaron en un silencio bastante cómodo y observando el paisaje. Hermione sonrió pues de alguna forma fue como volver al primer año, cruzar el lago en bote con Hagrid como guía, empezando nuevamente sin peligro alguno y empezando sin enemigo presente pues el único que le quedaba había hecho una especie de trato o algo así para llevarse medianamente bien. Definitivamente ese año iba a ser el que mas iba a disfrutar y el mas tranquilo.

Al llegar al otro lado Malfoy apuró a bajar y le tendió la mano, la cual ella esta vez tomo con una sonrisa agradecida para que la ayudara a bajar, sin percatarse de que el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas los observaba un tanto atónito.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Al ingresar al gran comedor llevaron a los estudiantes hacía su lugar correspondiente y luego procedieron a sentarse cada uno en su lugar.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Te hizo daño? Porque si lo hizo te juro que…

-¡Ron!- lo interrumpió- todo lo contrario él… él y yo viajamos en los botes, como cuando estábamos en primero.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno.. Sobraba una barca así que Hagrid nos ofreció ir en ellas para no volver caminando hasta las carretas.

-Pero llegan mas rápido- agregó la menor de los Weasley.

-Si, pero hacía años que no entraba a Hogwarts de esa manera y ya casi había olvidado lo imponente que se ve desde ese lugar- comentó maravillada- es hermoso.

-Pero ¿segura que no te dijo nada, no te trato mal?

-No Ron, de verdad que no- le dio un corto beso en la mejilla- no seas tan sobreprotector. Además ahora te tengo a ti para que me protejas ¿o no?

-Claro que si- le contestó con una sonrisa mientras pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros de ella.

Así dio inicio a la ceremonia de iniciación ese año fueron 7 Ravenclaw, 8 Hufflepuff, 10 Gryffindor y 4 Slytherin.

-29 nuevos estudiantes- con esa frase la directora dio apertura a lo que fue un largo y emocionante discurso que a mas de uno hiso que una lagrima se le escapase, pasando por los duros momentos que sufrió el colegio como los compañeros caídos como el profesor Luppin y Fred, en este último un estallido de aplausos y gritos se levantaron en nombre del gemelo por aquellos compañeros que habían tenido la dicha de conocerlo- En cuanto la cena termine y los alumnos se dirijan a sus casas pido a un prefecto de cada casa a que vaya al despacho directivo- Era increíble como aun le costaba sentir ese lugar como propio- para darles las nuevas notificaciones de como serán las clases de aquí ahora- así terminó el discurso y los manjares aparecieron en la mesa.

La cena pasó entre momentos emotivos y risas, así una vez terminada Hermione se encargó de recalcar a Lavander unas veinticinco veces que tenía que hacer con los niños y luego de que Harry le asegurara de que la iba a ayudar se dirigió al despacho de la directora. Allí se les comunicó que tanto primero como séptimo tendrían que dividirse para tener clases, así que para ambos cursos se dictarían clases de mañana y de tarde. De la A a la N irían en la mañana de 7:30 a 13 horas las materias obligatorias y de la O a la Z de tarde de 13 a 18:30, de esa forma le sería más sencillo a ellos y a los docentes, luego tendrían a contra turno las materias que eligieran, y así se mesclarían los nuevos alumnos con los que recusaban ese año.

Hermione jamás agradeció tanto ser de las primeras, G iría de mañana por lo que no le cambiaba para nada los horarios, así podría acomodarse bien para los exámenes y los chicos… ¡los chicos! Por todos los cielos eran P y W, turno tarde, no cursarían juntos, se puso a repasar los nombres de sus compañeros mentalmente y se quiso matar cuando se dio cuenta de que ni Neville iba a ir con ella y como si fuera peor Lavander si, que con lo falsa que estaba últimamente no le cabía duda de que se le pegaría en cada una de las clases, era para matarse, de verdad que se puso de mal humor, de muy mal humor. No solo tendría que pegar la notificación, sino que avisar cuarto por cuarto para que nadie llegue por demás temprano o por demás tarde, adiós a su año pacifico, bueno igual ya nada mas podía pasar y de ultima se verían luego de las 6, no era tan malo como sonaba, aunque se veía venir los berrinches de ron y las broncas del resto

Con ese ánimo iba subiendo las escaleras cuando se encontró con lavander, bien por su suerte, con cuatro alumnos mas afuera dela casa.

-¡Mione! Que bueno que llegas, tenemos un problema, la dama gorda no deja entrar a estos alumnos al interior – chilló al verla.

-¿Cómo que no los deja? se realista. La verdad es que no estoy de humor- la fulmino con la mirada, se dirigió al retrato- Por favor déjelos pasar, de seguro dijeron mal la contraseña.

-No mira- dijo la rubia- moco de troll.

La puerta se abrió Lavander paso y salió nuevamente pero cuando lo intento alguno de los alumnos el retrato no lo dejo pasar. Así que Hermione enojada como hacía tiempo que no estaba le entregó a su compañera el pergamino que llevaba y le indició que todo el mundo debía leerlo antes de acostarse y que lo dejara puesto en la cartelera. Así una vez terminó de contarle todo lo que debía de decir y que el pergamino aun así contenía la mando para el interior de la casa.

-Bien veamos- dijo con un suspiro- Moco de Troll.

El cuadro se abrió mostrándole el interior, pero cuando adelanto el primer pie se cerró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Y ahora? Déjenos pasar- ordenó ya exasperada.

-No puedo.

-¿No puede? Somos cinco alumnos, nos tiene que dejar entrar, el mas chico es de cuarto ya nos conoce, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Lo lamento mucho señorita Granger, de verdad, pero solo puedo dejar entrar a alumnos de griyfindor.

Hola! Este podría decirse que es el capitulo piloto, si les gusta espero sus comentarios para seguirlo. Intentare subir el próximo capi antes del 24. Sin mas muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer mi pequeña historia. Besos!


	2. Día 0

_-Bien veamos- dijo con un suspiro- Moco de Troll._

_El cuadro se abrió mostrándole el interior, pero cuando adelanto el primer pie se cerró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_-¿Y ahora? Déjenos pasar- ordenó ya exasperada._

_-No puedo._

_-¿No puede? Somos cinco alumnos, nos tiene que dejar entrar, el mas chico es de cuarto ya nos conoce, ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_-Lo lamento mucho señorita Granger, de verdad, pero solo puedo dejar entrar a alumnos de gryffindor._

-Solo pasan alumnos de Gryffindor?- bien, cuando de verdad no quería tener ningún problema no podía entrar a su sala común por no pertenecer a ella, si así era el primer día ¿qué le esperaba para los siguientes? ¡No! No tenía que ser negativa, todo iba a salir bien, ser positiva, lo más probable era que algún alumno hubiera encantado el cuadro para molestar, resopló e intentó con algunos hechizos para volver a la normalidad a la señora gorda, pero lo único que logró fue hacerla enojar, pues ella había puesto su palabra en duda.

Así que luego de disculparse a regañadientes unas cuantas veces decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que alguien saliera desde la casa.

*Diez minutos después*

Nadie

No salía nadie y lo peor de todo es que los otros cuatro alumnos estaban empezando a preguntar y ella no podía darles una solución, esta vez no tenía solución al problema, había repasado todos los posibles hechizos que se podrían haber usado y ninguno llegaba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hechizar una puerta de una casa, además ninguno de los chicos de séptimo tenia la capacidad de lanzar un hechizo de magnitudes mas amplias, se estaba quedando sin hipótesis fundamentadas y estaba brotando su mal humor nuevamente.

-¿Y que hacemos Hermione? Mañana todos tenemos clases temprano.

-Vamos a hablar con el profesor Mumps, haber si él puede hacer algo- Sin mediar mas Palabras se encaminaron hacia el despacho del nuevo profesor de Transformaciones, y jefe de la casa de los leones y autoproclamado, según lo que Harry comentó en la mesa, nuevo entrenador del equipo de Quidditch de la casa. Al llegar llamaron a la puerta y en contra todo pronostico la puerta se abrió casi automáticamente dejando ver a un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, con una tez muy blanca pero ojos y cabellos negros como la noche, su rostro alargado y su nariz ganchuda no acompañaron a la sonrisa nerviosa que cruzó su rostro al ver a los alumnos.

-Esperaba que a nosotros no nos tocara también- dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí- Oh! Buenas noches alumnos, vamos la directora debe de estar esperándonos.

-¿Qué sucede profesor?, la dama gorda…- comenzó a hablar Hermione

-No los dejó entrar ¿verdad?- la interrumpió, al ver como la chica asentía en conjunto con sus compañeros, continuo- ya ha pasado en las otras tres casas, alumnos que no han podido entrar. Esperaba que a nosotros no, pero bueno, no se queden atrás deben de estar esperándonos. Díganme exactamente que sucedió.

Así se encaminaron hacía el despacho de la directora, mientras en el camino cada uno conto exactamente que había sucedido. Al llegar Filch los estaba esperando para hacerlos pasar al despacho, el cual estaba bastante lleno, a pesar de ser bastante amplio, puesto que estaban todos los alumnos con sus representantes y un prefecto acompañando.

-Bienvenidos, la dama gorda mandó a avisar a Filch mediante otros cuadros de que varios alumnos no pertenecientes a la casa de Gryffindor intentaban entrar a ella- dijo la directora mientras se dirigía a los leoninos presentes- Bien, en vista de que ha sucedido en las cuatro casas, podemos descartar que se trate de una broma, ahora bien profesores díganme que ha sucedido.

De esa forma comenzó la reunión en la que los alumnos solo escuchaban, Hermione estuvo a punto de intervenir en varías oportunidades pero prefirió guardar silencio, verdaderamente no sabía que estaba pasando e intervenir no hubiera tenido sentido, además de que no deseaba estar allí, sino con Ron y los demás viendo como Seamus hace alguna broma y todos ríen y hablan de sus vacaciones. Pero allí estaba, en una reunión excluida como el resto de los alumnos. Los observó y contó tres de Hufflepoff, cuatro de Ravenclaw y dos de Slytherin, contando a los de su casa eran catorce, así que comenzó a pensar que tal vez se debiera a la cantidad, o sería el hecho de que este año había mas estudiantes que de costumbre.

Catorce.

Catorce.

Nop, nada, no se le ocurría nada, sopesó nuevamente alguna de sus teorías pero no, nada.

-Si sigues pensando tanto te va a salir humo- una voz a su derecha la sacó de sus pensamientos- casi puedo escuchar los engranajes de tu cabecita en funcionamiento.

-Muy gracioso Nott, pero intento encontrar una solución al porque no nos deja entrar- contesto al prefecto de las serpientes que había ido a acompañar a los alumnos.

-¿No te deja?- preguntó el muchacho asombrado- ¿tu no pudiste entrar siendo la representante de tu casa?- casi grito la pregunta sombrado. Instantáneamente todos los presentes los observaron y la joven leona se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no se sentía incomoda como hubiese sucedido en otra ocasión, pero la verdad es que no era la primera vez que sucedía, quizá se debiera a que ya se había acostumbrado a que la miraran, fuera como fuera opto por hacer lo que siempre. Los ignoró y prosiguió a contestarle a su interlocutor.

-No, no me deja. Ni idea de porque, pero dijo que solo podía dejar pasar a alumnos de mi casa.

-Que raro, en mi casa las serpientes casi asfixian a uno de los niños, pero no nos dijeron nada, ellas hablan en parcel, así que ni idea. Pero debemos de suponer que puede haber sido algo parecido- dijo mas para si que otra cosa- lo raro es que no sucedió con ningún alumno de primero.

-Es verdad, por lo que dijeron el más chico es de segundo. Puede que haya habido algún traspapele con nuestros folios, pero lo veo bastante improbable.

-Si, eso se actualiza solo por magia, no lo hace una persona, dudo que sea eso. Además por lo que tengo entendido, tu casa es como tu nombre, es algo que una vez escrito ya no es necesario modificarlo- contestó el muchacho serio mientras al igual que la joven y todos los presentes se ponían a pensar en una solución.

Luego de transcurridos unos minutos ni siquiera los profesores fueron capas de dar una solución satisfactoria al problema, así la directora Mc Gonagall optó por preguntar al cuadro del antiguo director.

-Interesante- contestó el anciano, automáticamente todos prestaron atención al anciano- Hace mucho tiempo que algo así no sucede, pero es razonable después de todo acaba de terminar una guerra.

-A qué te refieres Albus?- preguntó la directora con un tinte de curiosidad en su voz.

-A que hace un tiempo lo mismo sucedió a un alumno. Su casa no lo reconoció más y fue reconocido por otra, fue un caso muy interesante. Pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Como que la casa no nos reconoce mas?- esta vez el tinte de conversación fue mas fuerte que Hermione, no pudo evitar irrumpir en la plática., pero eso era imposible, ella era un gryffindor, había demostrado en incontable veces su valentía-se supone que el sombrero ve en lo interior de cada uno de nosotros, no importa cuanto uno intente cambiarlo.

-Exacto señorita Granger, pero no olvide que no hablamos de una pintura que no puede cambiar, hablamos de una persona viva y como tal puede cambiar no solo su forma física, también desde sus pensamientos hasta su esencia si es necesario, Y una guerra es bastante, razón, no cree?- le contesto el director a su antigua alumna con un tono que denotaba mucho cariño.

-¡No puede ser!- Minerva exclamo al ver unos pergaminos que tenía en la mano. Los profesores se acercaron para observarlos y quedaron tan impresionados como ella. Uno a uno le fueron entregando a cada alumno uno de los folios, en los que aparecían todos los datos personales, notas y conducta, pero cuando se leía el nombre de la casa a la que pertenecía, todos tenían ese renglón en blanco, no decía nada, no pertenecían a ninguna casa.

"¿Y ahora?" esa pregunto resonó en la cabeza de cada uno de los presentes en aquella estancia, menos la del antiguo director el cual los observaba con simpatía pues él ya había pasado por eso.

-Bien, déjenme pensar la forma de resolver esto, por ahora señor Filch, hágame el favor de acompañar a los alumnos a la enfermería para que pasen allí la noche, es el único lugar con las suficientes camas. Para mañana tendré una solución al problema.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Caminaba por los pasillos mirando a todos con a cabeza bien alta, aunque en su interior se sentía un poco extraña, no llevaba corbata ni capa, tampoco su sombrero que la anunciaba como premio anual (ya que no tenía casa y no podía representar a ninguna), y su suéter ya no lucia las clásicas líneas rojas y amarillas, solo era negro y liso, como el resto de su uniforme. Ya no pertenecía a la casa de los leoninos, no quería hacerse mucho embrollo, pues estaba segura de que Minerva la devolvería a ella y a cada uno de los estudiantes a su casa, así que con ese pensamiento se dirigió a desayunar, al ingresar al gran comedor vio que muchos ya estaban sentados desayunando, dio un pequeña y discreta mirada a la mesa de mas a la izquierda y se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos grises que la observaban detenidamente sin pestañear. Se quedó pávida ante esa mirada durante unos segundos, pero se repuso enseguida y de forma altiva se dirigió a su propia mesa, pero no hubo terminado de sentarse cuando una rubia cabellera la abrazó desde atrás.

-Mione! Estábamos tan preocupados por ti!- chilló Lavander tan fuerte que no hubo persona en todo el gran comedor que no la escuchara- ayer no volviste a dormir, que sucedió?

-Siéntate y deja de chillar, me duele la cabeza- mintió- no te preocupes la directora Mc Gonagall aseguró que para hoy iba a tener todo solucionado- afirmó tan segura de ello que la otra no preguntó nada mas.

Molesta y rara, así se la veía esa mañana. Desde que Theo le había contado lo ocurrido en la dirección, le había picado la curiosidad, claro que tampoco hubiese tenido mucho tiempo. Después de todo había tenido razón en sus suposiciones y no habiendo terminado de entrar a la sala común Dillan Thomas, uno de los chicos que cursaba séptimo por primera vez, se encontraba sentado en SU sillón, el sillón del príncipe de las serpientes.

Lo miró y sonrió burlonamente.

-Que pasa Malfoy, parece que hubieras visto algo que no te agradó- se burló. Por un segundo Draco sopesó la idea de dejarlo así, de dejarlo ser el príncipe y él ser un simple estudiante mas. Por primera vez ser un simple chico, un don nadie, empezar de cero como él quería- te ves mal sangre pura, creo deberías de saberlo, tu y todos los sangre "pura"-dijo aquella palabra casi con asco- que te acompañan que desde ahora las cosas van a cambiar- al carajo su plan, el idiota estaba muerto.

Fue solo un segundo lo que tardó en sacar su varita y lanzar un hechizo no verbal que hizo el otro saliera volando con sillón incluido, con paso decidido atravesó la sala común asesinando a cada persona que se cruzaba con la mirada, al llegar donde se encontraba Dillan, el cual era alto y delgaducho, y aun intentaba salir de debajo del sillón, Crabbe ya estaba a su lado y con un movimiento de varita este lanzó el mueble por los aires y casi cae en uno de los grupos de los espectadores, Goyle se colocó al otro lado del rubio, y así flanqueado por sus dos "grandes" amigos habló, mirando fijamente al chico que estaba a sus pies, pero para toda la casa.

- Nada a cambiado, todo sigue siendo igual, y me vas a obedecer sino quieres sufrir algún accidente, recuerda que le sucedió al ultimo que me desafió- al terminarse giró y acomodó SU sillón en SU lugar, entre los otros dos mas largos que atravezaban parte de la sala común; y allí tomó asiento con su típico porte de rey, automáticamente Pansy se sentó a su lado en el sillón de la derecha y Zabinni acompañándola, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle en el de la izquierda, y miraron con autoritarismo al resto, esperando todos con varita en mano, a que alguno osase desafiarlo nuevamente, pero para todos había quedado mas que claro, Draco seguía siendo el mas poderoso y sabia que pasaba en cada momento, Nott el mas tranquilo y diplomático, Zabinni la espada del príncipe, después de haber retomado su lugar seria Zabinni quien pelearía por Draco, Crabbe y Goyle serían su escudo y Pansy florecería como la reina de las serpientes ninguna de las chicas hacia nada sin que ella lo supiera. Luego de eso había sucedido lo de que algunos no habían podido ingresar y fue Nott quien decidió ir, dejar la sala en ese momento por cualquier motivo hubiera sido desventajoso.

Así que tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para enterarse de que había ocurrido con los otros, por lo que cuando Granger ingresó al gran comedor no le molestó que lo encontrara mirándola, incluso fue divertido ver que se puso nerviosa, vaya a saber porque razón, pero fuera la que fuera era gracioso, no llevaba distinción de ninguna forma, ni siquiera su sombrero de premio anual, que conociéndola lo poco que la conocía sabia que si no lo llevaba era por alguna buena razón, de otra forma no hubiera perdido oportunidad de demostrar que era uno de los mejores alumnos del colegio. Así que supuso que los alumnos afectados estarían sin distinción _"ya no pertenecen a esa casa"_ eso es lo que el otro prefecto le había contado… y eso a él no le importaba, es verdad, no le importaba, para nada. Así que dejó de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo y siguió con su desayuno.

Llegó con tiempo de sobra a su primera clase, así que tomó asiento en el primer banco y supuso todo para esperar a que el profesor apareciera y diese comiendo a la clase, de verdad quería terminar las clases cuanto antes, y ver a los chicos, desde el día anterior que no habían hablado, extrañaba a Ron y de seguro que él a ella también, además quería saber que sucedería con ella y el resto de los estudiantes.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la descastada- bien, si algo le faltaba era encontrarse al petulante y estirado de Malfoy, que al escuchar como había arrastrado las palabras no parecía recordar nada de la noche anterior, en fin no tenía sentido pensar que había cambiado y por ello mismo tampoco le había dado mucha vuelta al asunto.

-Bueno días a ti también Malfoy- contestó girándose para mostrarle su perfil solamente, esta vez no iba a caer en su juego, quería tener un año en paz y lo tendría- y al sequito que te acompaña- aclaró al ver a los mastodontes que Malfoy llevaba atrás, muy en el fondo también diviso una figura delgaducha- Nott, buenos días- saludó mas cortésmente que a los otros, después de todo el muchacho se veía incomodo entre los otros tres.

-Hola Grander, buenos días- la saludo con una tímida sonrisa- veo que no tienes compañero, así que usurpo el puesto- y sin mas paso por al lado de los otros Slytherin y se sentó al lado de la muchacha.

La verdad es que no tenía ni pizca de gracia que Theo hubiera hecho semejantes estupidez, esta bien que le había contado en un estúpido momento de cursileria que queria comenzar de nuevo y eso incluia a su mayor enemiga dentro del colegio, pero de ahí sentarce al lado de ella como si se llevaran bien era otra cosa. Simplemente puso cara de circunstancia y se sentó al otro lado del salón, ignorando a la feliz pareja, ya que Granger se otaba que estaba mas que encantada con que el otro se sentara a su lado, era rara de eso no tenia ni la menor duda.

Unpequeño golpe de suerte, asi decidió llamarlo, el hecho de que compartiera todas las clases con las serpientes normalmente le hubiera agriado el dia, pero por alguna razon, luego del comentario de Malfoy en la mañana, no le había dirigido el habla, ni se había burlado de ella en todas las clases, ademas de que Nott parecia que se sentia con el derecho de sentarce a lu dao; en un primer momento la habia desconcertado, pero para la segunda hora y al comprobar que todos cursarian casi las mismas materias, el hecho de que el muchacho se sentara a su lado parecia ser un repeplente de Lavanders, ya que la aludida no se le habia acercado en tod la mañana, lo cual hizo que se sentiriera secretamente en deuda con el muchacho, asi que si queuira seguir sentandose a su lado el resto del año, no le molestaria para nada. Mejor para ella, el chico era inteligente y trabajaba eficientemente, asi que no tubo ningun problema en aceptar su invitacion de hacer juntos el trabajo de pociones, claro hasta que lo esucho tambien invitar a Malfoy y otra de las chicas de las serpientes, para peores Malfoy acepto, pero no podia negar el hecho de su cara al ver que ella tambien estaba en el grupo, no era nada bueno, jamas habiantrabajado juntos y noq uerian hacerlo, pero Nott ya habia entregado la hoja al profesor Slughorn, era uj trabajo simplemente, asi que suspiro y dejo que el día siguiera corriendo, no queria amargarse, ademas ya casi era hora dela almuerzo, asi que si se apresuraba podria encontrase aunque sea un momento con los muchachos.

Ni bien acabada la clase Granger salió corriendo, no le prestó demasiada atención, después de todo qqueria estrangular a Nott por ser tan idiota, asi que cuando lo localizo escabullendose como una cobarde serpiente entre los estudiantes, se acercó a paso apresurado y lo arrastro a un pasillo desierto.

-Draco, ya habiamos quedado en que esto l haciamos en el cuarto- dijo en tono seductor el muchacho.

Tubo que contener una sonrisa, lo odiaba, sabia que con ese comentario todo el tinte de seriadad que queria darle a la conversación se habia ido a la mirda.

-Estas loco o que?- pregunto de la forma mas amenazante que conocia, y cualquiera podria haberse asustado por ello, pero claro, Theo no era cualquiera.

-Un poco, a veces si pienso que algunas escocbas se me desviaron del ccamino- conesto muy serio como si estubiese diciendo algo importante.

-Deja de hacerte el imbecil, como se te ocurre meter a la sangre sucia en un mismo grupo conmigo?

-Diiste que queiras comenzar de cero, recuardas- comentó obviando la frace sangre sucia, a esta altura el prefecto estaba mas que seguro que Draco usaba esa frace mas por costumbre que por convicción.

-Puedo hacerlo yo solito, gracias- ironia mofo full- pero la verdad es que no me apetece juntarme con ella, para nada. Si ayer te dije que paso en las barcas fue por que preguntaste, no hagas que me arrepienta de haber hablado contigo.

-Draco… sabes que somo amigos y tambien que sos el unico que me conoce, asi como soy el unico que te conoce, lo que hice hecho esta, probemos de trabajar con ella. Ademas de que si es verdad lo que dicen, para cuando nos acerquemos a hacer el trabajo con ella ya lo tendra terminado,sopor nadaes premio anual.

Podia seguir asi todo el día, debatiendole por mas de mil razones el porque no podia trabajar junto a Granger, pero el otro tambien encontraria una solucion a cada una, asi que simplemente suspiro y se relajo, el muchacho posia ser estresante cuando queria.

-Bien, vamos a almorzar, tengo ambre- y sin esperar mas se giroy se dirigio al grna comedor, sabiendo que a su derecha estaba Theo, como siempre.

Las tardes de las clases sucedieron como las de la mañana, "tranquilas"si descontamos que las miradas a los compañeros de banco eran de extrañeza y no solo desde el lado estudiantil, los profesores también los observaban con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza, pero fuera como fuera Hermione encontró sin querer a un compañero que no era ni vago, como Ron, ni peresoso, como Harry.

Al terminar las clases se dirigió a la biblioteca para poder domenzar con alguna tarea y prepararse para los timos de ese año. Se sentò en la mesa y decidió que empesaria con pociones, asi para cuando se juntaran ya tendría parte del trabajo hecho y estaría menos tiempo en compañía de sus "colegas"… pero eso seria también dejarle menos trabajo a Malfoy, asi que mejor pasó a DCAO, no le iba a regalar la nota al huron que se comportaba bien, luego la madaba al demonio y se daba el gusto de molestarla (anque de todo eso era muy poco siendo que estábamos hablando del ser mas elitista y pedante de todo Hogwarts) Fuera como fue ella se tenia que concentrar y asi lo hiso. Paso el resto de la tarde concentrada en su tarea de dcao y herbologia.

Para cuando volvió a mirar la hora eran pasadas ya las siete de la tarde, por Merlin! Se le había ido mucho el tiempo! Guardo rápido las cosas y se apresurò a salir corriendo, pero a donde? Quería ir a hablar con la directora, pero también tenia muchas ganas de ver a Ron y Harry…

Espero unos segundos hasta que la estatua girò y le dejo paso a la dirección, al final abia decidido ir a ver a la irectora, después e todo si ya tenia una solución, iba a volver a griffyndor y allí ya podría estar con los chicos, entonces esa era la mejor decisión, sacrificar un poquito mas de tiempo para ganr algo importante, si, asi estaba bien.

-Hola señotira Granger, que bueno que vino, ya estaba por mandar a bscarla a usted también- dijo Minerva mientras rodeaba el escritorio y caminaba hacia la salida- vamos que el banquete debe de estar por comenzar- y sin mas salió con la castaña siguiéndola.

-Pero es muy temprano, no entiendo. La cena no debería de empeazar has las 8,30 mas o menos.

-Y ya son las ocho en punto señotira Granger, no se precupe, ya sabemos que hacer con el caso en cuestión.

- A si?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Si, no se preocupe, allí están los prefectos, ellos le sabran decir que tiene que hacer- y apurò el paso, de verdad le daba pena esa situación, y mas el perder a una de las brujas mas brillantes que había pasado por la casa de los leones.

Hermione no entendio mucho, pero afuera del gran comedor había un prefecto por casa y los estudiantes que estaban en su misma situación.

-… bien, asi que no hagan nada estúpido y no olviden como son los pasos, no los vamos a volver a repetir- escucho como el prefecto de Slytherin hablaba a todos con ese tono tan autoritario y prepotente que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-No seas tiranico Malfoy- dijo mientras se acercaba y voy a ncesitar que alguien por favor me diga que sucede.

-No te dijeron?- pregunto Malfoy mostrando una cara de confusión muy graciosa.

-El que- era muy raro que el chico dejara entreveer tanto sentimiento.

-No te contaron?- pregunto esta vez ya con la mueca sarcástica que dejaba bien claro que se estaba burlando de ella.

-No! No lo hicieron. Que pasa Lavander- dijo dirigiéndose hasta la aludida que hasta entonces se había mantenido en un extraño mutismo.

Silencio…

Lavander la miraba como si estuviera intentado juntar valor para hablar, lo que solo hiso que la primio anual se impcientara aun mas.

-Te van a dar un nueva casa- sentencio el albino con una mueca de satisfacción- el sombrero seleccionador te va a juzgar, otra vez. Sientete feliz ahora vas a sr una revenclaw.

{…}

Era mentira, no podía ser verdad, no podía ir a otra casa, ella era leónina y lo seria hasta el ultimo ommento, ella sbia todo de su casa y como se movían dentro de ella, todos eran buenos compañeros y se llevaban bien, otra casa… seria como empezar de nuevo, ser el nuevo, otra vez… miro a la rubia eserando que contradijera al huron.

-El orden de selección esta vez va a ser con curso, desde los mas chicos a los mas grande, osea que tu vas ultima por ser la única de serptimo curso. Lugo de seleccionada la casa pasaras a ser la primio anual y la prefecta de dicha casa contesto un poco timida, sabia que la castaña podía llegar a explotar en aquel momento.

-Pero… pero…

-Ya cállate Granger- le espetò Malfoy- pónganse todos en fila que las puertas se están habrien, pasen y siéntense en el banco cuando los vallan llamando.

Asi las puertas del granc comedor se abriron mostrando a un grupo de catorce jóvenes escoltados por prefectos, una vez quedaron hubicados casa prefecto fua a tomar su lugar en su mesa.

La directora c Gonagall dio un breve discurso en el cual cada alumno que era seleecionado era por poseer una cualidad sobresaliente, todos y cada uno de ellos poseía todas las cualidades necesarias para cada casa, pero la mas destacada era aquella que lo hacían merecedor de la casa, y de que esta lo reconociera como tal. Pero había ocasionar, raras, pero estaban en la que un alumno podía llegar a tener una cualidad que se viera superada por otra, y por esa misma razón la casa lo sabría y ya no le permitiría entrar.

"_Los caminos de la vida con tan insiertos como el mismo destino, no sabemos cual hemos tomado hasta que llegamos a destino, pero siempre es necesario saber que cada nuevo inicio es una nueva oportunidad"_

Con esa frase la directora dio por cerrado discurso, aunque Hermione parecía estar observando todo en tercera persona, no podia estar pasando eso, ella quería un año tranquilo para poder disfrutarlo con su novio y su mejor amigo, pero ahora tendría que ir a una casa nueva, conocer gente nueva y amoldarse a un estilo muy diferente, porque estaba sgura que cada casa tenia códigos diferentes para manejarse y tendría que aprender otros nuevos.

El único alivio que le quedaba era que al ir a Ravenclaw al meno staria al lado de Luna, eso la ayudaría, al menos no estaría sola. Era la casa de los inteligentes, por lo que deberían de tener una amplia biblioteca y muchos incluso deberían de hacer las tareas en ella, no seria ten malo, ver el lado bueno, se repetia constantemente.

Asi fueron pasando uno a uno hasta llegar al ante ultimo alumno, hasta ese momento tres habían sido mandados a Hufflepuff, cinco a Ravenclaw y cinco a Griffindor, contando al ultimo elegido, solo qeudaba ella.

"Hermione Granger" Escucho la voz de Filch llamándola, y se sintió como si fuera un condenado, porque en ese momento sintió miedo, y si no la mandaban a Ravenclaw, y la enviaban a la casa de las serp… no! No tenia que temer ella iria a la casa de las águilas, y allí estaría.

Se sentò en el banco y desde esa perspectiva se dio cuanta de que en ningún momento había volteado a ver a Ron.

"_Muy cruel de tu parte"_ escucho la voz en su cabeza.

-Simplemente estaba pensando en cosas importantes- halò bajito, solo para que el sombrero la escuchara.

"O simplemente fuiste muy egoísta y solo te dediscaste a pensar en ti"

-No, estaba estudiando, para poder seguir enorgullesiendo a mi casa.

"Aun no tienes una"

-Pero quiero ser digna de la que me toque.

"Te escuchas muy segura de ti misma pequeña astuta"

Astuta…

-No, por favor- rogò

"Miedosa"

-Precavida- refutò y al instante quiso darse de cabezaso sobre el suelo- soy valiente.

"No, eres valerosa, pero piensas y razonas demasiado las acciones, eso te llevò a sobrevivir la guerra y por ello mismo has desarrollado una característica qe sobre pasa al resto, eres astuta y seras tramposa cuando la situación lo demande"

-SLYTHERIN- el sombrero grito tan fuerte que hasta los vidrios temblaron, pero nadie se aturdio, pues el haber escuchado el nombre de la nueva casa de la heriona del mundo mágico, había sido suficente para dejar a todos atonitos.


End file.
